Episode 506c (Return To Pickerington)
Plot Molly transform into a superhero to stop the queen. Transcripts (Meanwhile back in Baltimore.) * Gil: "The sun is setting we have to find Molly." * Goby: "I bet she's went in that cave." * Nonny: "Let's check it out." * Oona: "Okay." (They swim in the cave.Gil looks around the top of the cave but accidentallly made a pebble roll and he and the others watched as the rocks head towards them.) * Gil: "Guys look out." * Deema: "Everyone in here." (They swim in the cave and the rocks fell and blocked the entrance to the cave.) * Nonny: "Everybody safe." * Oona: "I think so." * Gil: "Goby Deema." * Deema: "Over here Gil." * Gil: "You guys safe." * Goby: "Yeah but we're stuck." * Gil: "Don't worry I'm coming in." (He climbs up the cave and slides down to get in the cave.) * Gil: "Yahoo." (He lands on his friends they're all trapped in a cave.) * Goby: "We're all stuck inside." (The scene first shows the green Orb of Destruction in the afternoon sky. It's already getting closer to Pickerington. Molly races into town, trying to look for where the glowing thing is. She looked high and low, and couldn't find anything. She slouches down on a bench to take a break. Above, a crow flies and saw the crystal. It picks it up, but the brightness blinds it and lost its grip on it. It falls into Molly's hair.) * Molly: "Hm? What fell on me?" (The girl pulls the crystal out of her hair.) * Molly: (Gasps)"Wow! Is this the glowing thing I was looking for?" (Suddenly, the crystal gets all bright and a rainbow light circles around her. It began to spin her around, faster and faster, until it subsides and looks at her new appearance. Her open bright pink jacket turns purple, wears a green cloak, her tail and bikini top turned black, she wears a black eye mask, wears violet gloves, and her hair is purple. Molly looks at her reflection on the glass.) * Molly: "Wow! I look just like a superhero! But...what am I supposed to do?" (A green light was seen, and the girl looked up. She saw the Orb of Destruction coming.) * Molly: "Oh, that's right! The Orb of Destruction! I have to stop the queen! But I don't know where she took the robots!" (silent for a moment) "Wait. I can ''stop her! I have to show her who's boss! I can't waste time!" (She dashed off down a path, when suddenly her body glows and the girl was lifted higher from the ground. Behind a dark forest, she saw a dark castle.) * Molly: "That's probably her castle!" (The glowing stopped and she fell into a pond in the forest. Molly scrambles herself out of the water.) * Molly: "My new superhero outfit is ruined! But that doesn't matter!" (She follows the path to the dark castle. As the girl zooms by, she stops and notices a family of squirrels eating nuts. She was distracted again.) * Molly: "What? I'm just being distracted!" (She goes even faster down the path, and shortly, she reached the dark castle. She knocks on the big door. The queen jumps down from the top, startling the girl.) * Queen Mean: "YOU!!!" * Molly: (Gasps). * Queen Mean: "I thought no one can help you! What is with that getup?!" * Molly: "This is my superhero form. I will stop you and have you banished from here forever!" * Queen Mean: "That won't happen!" (She smacks her with her tail, causing Molly to be thrown away into a tree. She was out cold. The queen laughs evilly and her hand was surrounded by a red aura. When dawn arrived, Molly woke up and looked around. Things look smaller.) * Molly: "What...what just happened?" (She looks at the forest. It was smaller than her.) * Molly: "What happened?!" (The queen comes by, laughing evilly.) * Queen Mean: "Like you should know what happened to ya...You're a giant now!" * Molly: "What? Me? Giant? But...but how?" * Queen Mean: "Duh, I used my magic. And now, you're 14 times your own size!" (''cackles) * Molly: "I wanna be normal now!" * Queen Mean: "Not a chance, girl! If you you had ever thought of destroying me the easy way." (Molly watches as the evil girl goes back in her castle.) * Molly: "The easy way? Hmmmm..." (She swings her giant hand at the castle, splitting it in half and exposing the castle in the inside.) * Queen Mean: "Augh! What's wrong with you?! What are you doing?!" * Molly: "Destroying you the easy way!" (While the six robots retreat the castle, Molly stomps her tail to crush the castle into pieces. The queen has an idea.) * Queen Mean: "Help! Help! There's a giant! HEEEEELLP!!!" (That scream got everyone in town their attention and they rush over to what happened.) * Women #1: "That giant! It destroyed that poor girl's house!" * Queen Mean: "It's a castle, but..." (pretending to be childish) "That girl -- I mean, that giant destroyed my house! This giant is not nice at all!" * Molly: "What? But--!" * Woman #2: "Oh, shut up! Get out of here, you evil giant!" * Woman #1: "Yeah!" * Man #1: "You don't deserve to stay here!" * Molly: "I'm supposed to be the hero here! That girl is evil!" * Man #2: "Her?! Evil?! But she's a nice, sweet little girl! How dare you hurt such an innocent young girl!" * Queen Mean: "Yeah! So, what should we do with her, everyone?!" * Everyone: "Attack her! Attack her! Attack her! Attack her!" * Molly: "Attack me?! But why?! I'm supposed to save you all from that Orb of Destruction!" * Queen Mean: "Don't listen to her! Someone! GET HER!!!" (Giant Molly dashes away from the angry mob. She did not stop until she was sure she lost them. Then, she stops to a large body of water. She starts to swim away, and reaches a large island.) * Molly: "Why did everyone believe her? Don't they know I'm the hero? The one who will save them from the Orb Of Destruction?" (She goes to sit down on a huge boulder nearby. She looks up at the evening sky. The Orb was gettign closer and closer.) * Molly: "And the worse part...the Orb is getting closer and there was nothing anyone can do to stop it." (thought of something) "Wait...Where are Mangus and his brothers?" (Meanwhile, the Guppies are still trapped in the cave.) * Oona: "Oh I hope Molly's okay." * Deema: "I'm sure we'll find her." (Meanwhile, Mangus and his brobots are settling the angry people, Levanny handed Mangus a megaphone.) * Mangus: "Alright, alright! May I have everyone's attention?!" (Pickerington's townspeople stopped talking.) * Mangus: "Now...I bet you know about that 'giant' that destroyed the Queen's castle...or tower...anyway, are you all unaware of the Orb of Destruction? I mean, look up!" (The people looked at the Orb.) * Buppet: "That Orb was released by the Queen. She was planning to destroy Pickerington forever!" * Claudio: "Right. There was one hero in town that can save us from that Orb, and that is that 'giant' that was chased away!" * Woman #1: "That is what we need to worry about? I bet it's just a meteor." * Scarazoni: "Ma'am, it's called the Orb of Destruction! What does it say about the Orb?" * Woman #1: "That it destroys everything, duh." * Scarazoni: "Exactly! You're telling everyone they shouldn't worry about this?" * Cosmio: "Don't you know?! We're all close to death! That's ''something we should worry about the most!" * Man #1: "I gotta say, those robots got a point." * Man #2: "Lady, the Orb is what we should worry about!" * Scarazoni: "Exactly! After tomorrow, we're doomed!" (The townspeople gasped loudly.) * Man #3: "Then, that 'giant' ''was ''right! The Queen ''is ''evil after all!" * Queen Mean: "WHAT?!" * Mangus: "Little girl, you are so busted!" * Queen Mean: "But why?! I didn't do anything wrong!" * Claudio: "Oh yeah? Then who's responsible for the Orb of Destruction?" * Queen Mean: "...I am..." * Woman #1: "She's a bad little girl!" (The guards came in.) * Mangus: "Guards! Seize Queen Mean and take her to the dungeon!" * Queen Mean: "Huh?!" * Levanny: "We want her out of our sights!" * Queen Mean: "What?! No!" (The Guards charges forward and grabbed Queen Mean and they escort her to the dungeon. Meanwhile, the others have set up the sleeping bags and they're getting ready to go to sleep.) * Oona: "Gil! You have to go to sleep." * Gil: "I will in a little while." * Deema: "Do you want us to stay up with you?" * Gil: "I'll be fine." * Goby and Nonny: "Are you sure?" * Gil: "Yes you need...(Gets interrupted by the Guppies sleeping) Your sleep." (Meanwhile, Molly takes one last look at the Orb in the sky before she could think of her next move.) * Molly: "What can I do about that Orb? And how can I get back to my normal size?" (She looks around.) * Molly: "Any shrinking or growing machine that can do that?" (Suddenly, the ground starts to shake as something in the dirt is about to rise up and sprout up into the clouds.Molly is amazed by the thing's sight. The thing is a beanstalk.) * Molly: "Wow. Look at the size of that beanstalk." (When she reaches out to touch it, a yellow pear falls down. Due to her giant size, she picks it up with two fingers. The girl looks at the small piece of fruit for a minute. After observing, she throws the thing into her mouth, and eats it. Then, a yellow glow surrounds her body.) * Molly: "Hey! Wh-what's going on with me?" (She was getting smaller and smaller, until she shrunk back to her original size.) * Molly: "Hey, that fruit must've shrunk me back to my normal size." (''looks up at the beanstalk) "Now, to climb up that beanstalk..." (The girl commences to climb up the beanstalk. It took a long time, but she still managed to get to the top.) * Molly: (Sighs) "I wish this didn't do up so high..." (When Molly reached the clouds, she looked up and realized it goes higher and higher into the sky. She can spot what looks like a purple-colored giant-sized cloud.) * Molly: "I wonder what's up there." (She commences to climb up farther and farther up the stalk.) * Molly: (Sighs) "This is too high up. I can barely make it." (Despite saying that, she managed to get to the top. She got on the giant purple cloud. Before her is a black castle. Molly could even see the Orb slowly falling from beneath the cloud. She looks at the sky. It's already nighttime.) * Molly: "Looks like the Orb is getting closer to Pickerington. One day is down...and one day is left to go. After tomorrow, everyone in Pickerington will...Oh no!" (She dashed to the door. It was locked.) * Molly: (knocking on the door) "Hello? Hello? Anyone here? Hello?!" (No reply. The girl was starting to get sleepy.) * Molly: (Yawns)"Oh...I need to get some sleep..." (She lays down on the soft, cloudy ground. Molly gets herself comfortable, before falling asleep. Suddenly, two black giant cloud-like creatures come out of the castle. When they saw Molly on the cloud, they looked at each other before taking her inside the castle. They took her to the top floor, and locked her in a small room. With that, they closed the door quietly so they don't disturb her.) * Black Cloud #1: "Hey, dude. We haven't gotten any intruders since last month. What the heck just happened?" * Black Cloud #2: "I don't know. Maybe it's the Orb of Destruction." * Black Cloud #1: "Hey, did you hear Queen Mean got arrested and is now being locked up in a dungeon?" * Black Cloud #2: "Where did you hear that?" * Block Cloud #1: "I just saw it." * Black Cloud #2: "You...You're just...You...Augh! If you saw it, did you hear the people say that?" * Black Cloud #1: "Yeah, brah." * Black Cloud #2: "Okay. Do me a favor and don't call me that." * Black Cloud #1: "You got it, dude." * Black Cloud #2: "Alright. I'm okay with you calling me 'dude'. Now anyway, let's go meet up with the boss. He probably knows we snuck out." * Black Cloud #1: "Come on, come on! Let's go! Before the boss notices where we are!" (The two giant clouds flew away. Meanwhile, the citizens of Pickerington were starting to feel sick.) * Citizen #1: "Wh..what's going on?" * Citizen #2: "Look up there!" (Everyone looks up and the sky was nearly covered green. They knew after tomorrow, they'll be dead if it's not destroyed. Even the six robot-ghosts were feeling the same thing.) * Mangus: "I...I hope Molly m-made it to that b-black castle in the clouds." * Buppet: "Hope so." * Levanny: "Why?" * Mangus: "Oh, that's it!" (He reaches into his pocket, and throws the thing into the sky. It zooms into the black castle and through the window of the room Molly was locked in. Then, it turned into a rocket. The Orb still makes its way to the town.) Molly: i'm lost. Gil: I'm low. Molly: nowhere. Gil: to go. Molly: it hurts. Gil: to know. Both: we're far apart. Molly: wish i. Gil: could see. Molly: where he. Gil: might be. Molly: oh why. Gil: are we. Both: so far apart.friends need their friends on each one the other depends like a rainbow lovely and rare all the colors we need to be there(to be there). Molly: I could. Gil: boo hoo. Molly: so sad. Gil: so blue. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart.friends need their friends on each one the other depends like a rainbow lovely and rare all the colors we need to be there(to be there). Molly: wish I. Gil: could see. Molly: where he. Gil: might be. Molly: oh why. Gil: are we. Both: so far apart. Molly: I could. Gil: boo hoo. Molly: so sad. Gil: so blue. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart. Gil: "Man I sure missed Molly." not over yet end of part 3 Episode 506d (Return To Pickerington) Category:Episodes